How it all Ends
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: LAST CHAPTER POSTED!There is a new girl in Tohru's school. She has problems with her cousin and she doesn't fit in. Will it have a happy ending? Kyou x OOC
1. The new student

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket/Furuba. So I'm not the author and that's that. The story belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Don't sue me if I'm wrong!

"CAPS" Haru's black side.

( .......) author's comments.

_A/N: Ah yes...the first chapter of my story isn't this surprising...I really hope all of you guys reading out there can enjoy it! Chao!_

Chapter 1- The New Student.

Yuki and his important responsibilities, Kyou and his attitude, Tohru's kindness, all add up to an exciting year of high school. It was almost January and the New Years Celebration at the Sohma estate was coming up. All Tohru did was worry. She knew Yuki didn't want to go since Akito was going to be there, but that wasn't her problem.

Tohru walked into the kitchen and saw the humongous pile of shit (Not actually shit) in the sink. It was actually dirty dishes, but from her view it wasn't! She began to clean the dishes when there was a knock on the door. Shigure didn't bother to get it so the knocking became louder. Tohru dropped the plate she was drying and rushed to the front of the house. As she opened the door it was someone she wouldn't expect to see at a time like this.

"Uh...Hello...Ayame-san."

The person was Yuki's older brother Ayame. He walked into the house with a fur coat and a hat. He threw them off causing Tohru to hurridly catch them half way into the air.

"Yuki! Your brother is here to wish you a Merry Christmas!" Shigure jumped up from the noises of his best friend. They held hands for a moment and did their usual, thumbs up.

"Aaya you're here, at a time like this?" he asked.

"Gure-san how are you? I'm here to see my little brother." he said. Kyou walked in with a towel in his hands. Water dripping from his orange strands.

"What the hell! When did you get here?!" Kyou asked. Ayame bounded over to Kyou.

"Kyonkichi Here's a present for you!" He placed a package in Kyou's hands. It was a small box. As Kyou opened it, the top said 'Homer's cat-nip for cat's'

"What the hel...." The smell of the catnip was wafting around his nose. Kyou fell over dizzy. He sniffed the smell in like someone doing cocaine.

"Kyou-kun...are you ok Kyou-kun?" Tohru said. Shigure picked up the box and turned it to the back.

"It says here 'extra strong for really hyper cats' Aaya I think you got Kyou high on this stuff" Ayame looked sorry.

"I never knew that this stuff was so awful, I thought it would cheer him up." Yuki walked in the room to find Kyou un-conscious. Ayame went to hug his brother.

"Yuki! You are here! I have a present for you also!" Yuki was surprised mostly about the gift his older brother gave him.

"Uh...cheese? How did you know I liked cheese? And why does Kyou look like he's dead?"

"Uh...um...I think it was cat-nip from Ayame-san." Said Tohru. Yuki's eyes opened wide.

"Nii-san do you know he can get high from the stuff?" Ayame didn't really seem to care. He walked over to Tohru with a long rectangular box. (My friend has tried it once too...she started getting high and everything...It was dumb!)

"Here Tohru-kun, a present from me. Now I need to be off! Tori-san is waiting in the car so I must go." Ayame waved 'goodbye' and left out the door. As Tohru opened the box it was a beautiful dress made of silk.

"This is so pretty! Don't you think so Yuki-kun?" Yuki was to busy staring at the humongous roll of Swiss. He then stopped staring enough to shove a whole large cheesy chunk into his over larged mouth. (Yum cheese) Shigure clapped his hands together.

"Well we need to get Kyon-chan to a place that's off of the ground."

Yuki, still chewing on the chunk of swiss, kicked Kyou who was indeed drugged up on the ground.

"Just leave him there. This suits him."

Tohru took the cat-nip and hid it somewhere that Kyou will not find it. There was too much excitement at the house and at school to realize that there was a new arrival waiting for them.

** At school... **

Momiji and Haru were waiting for them as Tohru got to the school. Momiji had a smile on his face and Haru was busily reading a book that said 'The idiots guide to personality changes'

"Hallo Tohru-kun!"

"Oh...Momiji-kun why here so early?" Momiji held up a flyer.

"Haru and I were posting these flyers around the school for the student council election." He said.

"Oh...it's coming so soon?" Tohru asked. Momiji nodded.

"The Election is next week! They said first years aren't allowed though.The current president has very big issues."

Mental pictures popped up above their heads of the student president singing Britney spears, and at the same time, shivered at the scary fucked up vision. Haru suddenly noticed Yuki and came up to him.

"Haru...um...thanks for the other day, with Akito." Haru smiled.

They both recalled the incident before Christmas when Akito had visited Shigure's house.The visitation caused Akito to have a tantrum. Well isn't that usual...Thank God Hatori-san wasn't there! Uotani and Hanajima where standing by the fence talking to some weird girl. Tohru came up to the girl with a smile, and Uotani introduced them.

"Tohru this is Minami Takashimi. She's going to be in our class." said Uotani.

The girl was really pretty. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was only a little taller then Tohru almost the same height as Hanajima. Her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"Oh...um...nice to meet you Minami-kun!" replied Tohru. Minami smiled.

"You can call me Minami-chan since I'm hoping we can all be good friends."

Uotani and Hanajima saw Yuki and the others so they brought Minami to meet them. Kyou was busy arguing with Haru about the messed up book that secretly had pictures of naked guys in it.

"Hey 'sup guys!" Uotani waved. Minami took one look at Yuki and the others and tried to walk away. Uotani grabbed her and pushed her forward. Tohru introduced them.

"This is Minami Takashimi and she's new here." Momiji smiled and hopped up to the nervous girl excitedly. He started to cling onto her arm like a child.

"Oh! Tohru-kun can I show her around? Please?"

Momiji grabbed the girl's hands and she blushed. Uotani grabbed her away from him, nearly knocking them both over with the quickness.

"Sorry she already had the grand tour." she said. Yuki noticed that this girl actually wasn't swooning over the sight of him. Why should they? Tohru introduced the others.

"The boy with the German accent is Momiji, that's Haru" she pointed to him sitting in the corner still reading that ridiculous book. "That'sYuki-kun and that's Kyou-kun" she introduced to Yuki and Kyou. Momiji started to ask questions.

"Where did you move from?" he asked.

"Um..I came here from Osaka. I'm from a really small school so I'm not sure if I'll fit in." Ya know I love the Osaka accent that some Japanese characters have. Even though I like it...Minami will not have it. She's not having it 'cause I said so!

"Where do you live now?" asked Yuki. He seemed interested since this girl sounded a lot like Tohru-kun. She was really shy they could all tell, but soon really soon she'll open up.

"I live over on the main street, with my cousin Rei. She owns a martial arts dojo." Kyou finally showed interest the minute she said Martial arts.

"Why do you live with your cousin? Where are your parents?" asked Kyou. She was shaken up by the word parents, but she still came out and said it.

"My parents are dead."

_A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm really hyper at the moment and if you one of my buddy's then you know what I mean...wink wink. See I gotta update...really...like now! Bye Bye!_


	2. The physical fitness test

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket/Furuba. The story belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Please sue me if I'm wrong.

'......' someone's thoughts

"CAPS" Haru's black side

( ...... ) author's comments

Ummm......... you'll know what it means when it comes up.

_A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to Chapter two! Yahoo! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! If you have any suggestions, for the sequel...let me know! Bye Bye!_

Chapter 2- The Physical fitness test.

Everyone looked at the fear written Minami. They had no clue that she was an orphan like Tohru. She seemed so quiet, it was like a crowd at a stupid talent show. Really people that are in there do not have a life...seriously. Sorry if I've offended anyone...my school sucks.

"When did your parents die?" Tohru asked.

"About five years ago, in a house fire. I was visiting my grandparents for the summer in Hokkaido. My grandmother received a call from a fellow neighbor saying that there was a terrible fire at my house and my father escaped half alive with burns on ninety percent of his body. My mother wasn't so fortunate. She had a problem with her lungs so she was always on a respirator." She sighed as she told the rest of the devastating story.

"The minute she tried to get downstairs to safety, the smoke was to over whelming and she died on the spot. That day I visited my father in the hospital and he was on life support. He couldn't feel anything on his face, his arms or his legs. I couldn't bear to see my dad in pain. He died a day later on June 12. I've been living with my cousin Rei ever since."

Yuki and the others were shocked. Kyou turned away so he wouldn't have to hear what she had to say. Tohru tried to perky up Minami by inviting her over the Sohma's. You know when you thought you've lost everything, your friends are there to back you up.

"Can you come over today? I'm sure it'll be fun." Tohru smiled which made Minami feel as if she had the best friends in the world. Kyou snarled.

"Why she coming over our house?" he asked.

"Kyon-Kyon don't make her feel like she's an outsider." said Uo-chan. Yuki smiled.

"Takashimi-san you are welcome to visit. Don't listen to the baka." Kyou got angered.

"Why don't I have any say in this?!" he asked

"Because you're an idiot." Yuki replied

"I am not an idiot!"

There was another argument between the cat and the rat. Minami sweat dropped.

"Um...Tohru-kun do they always argue like this?" Uo-chan and the others nodded.

"Tohru can you come to my cousin's dojo after school today? I need to ask her if I can come over." Tohru smiled warmly.

"Sure I will Minami-chan."

/ LATER THAT DAY... /

Tohru, Minami, Kyou, Yuki, Uotani, and Hanajima headed for another day of torture from their gym teacher, Sensei Okhawa. During class he made them do a physical fitness test and it included a rope.

"Now settle down! I'm splitting you all into sections. Section A will be rope climbing, Section B will be doing sit-ups, Section C will be on the pull-up bar, and Section D will be doing the mile run. Are there any questions?" Everyone kept silent.

"No questions at all? I guess that's it then now I'll be reading off the names for Section A. Climbing the rope today will be, Sohma Kyou, Takashimi Minami, Oishikawa Lilan, Honda Tohru, Nakashini Kuzuma, and Yamata Ginta."

Minami shivered when her name was called. She was afraid of heights. The rope came about 12 feet to the ceiling. Minami's feet had felt as if she was carrying weights. The girls were up first so it was Minami, Tohru and Lilan. Their teacher grabbed the end of the rope and motioned the girls to come forward.

"So, which one of you will climb first? Oishikawa-san? Do you want to show these girls how to do it?"

Lilan Oishikawa was a very fast climber. She reached the top no later then 50 seconds. This just made Minami even more nervous.

"Tohru-kun do we have to climb? I'm scared of heights." Tohru smiled.

"Well, so am I, but I'll try anyway." She said. Now it was Minami's turn after Lilan.

'I can do it. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my new friends.' she thought

'Don't look down...Don't look down.' She thought. As she tried to climb to the top she felt her hands slipping.

"Oh...no...Don't look down." She said. It was no use; she slid three feet down the rope and about to fall.

'I'm...slipping' she thought. She suddenly looked down to see everyone staring at her.

'Oooo...so far from the ground...getting...dizzy.' Minami's head felt dizzy as she fell from 8 feet in the air and on top of Kyou. Tohru ran up to Kyou and Minami.

"Kyou-kun, Minami-chan are you all right?" Kyou was knocked out from the impact and Minami was still dizzy.

"Uh...Tohru-kun...what...happened?" she asked. Sensei Okhawa ran over to the girl.

"Ms. Takashimi are you okay? If you don't feel any better go to the nurse." he replied. Minami nodded.

"What about Kyou-kun?" asked Tohru. Minami suddenly noticed that she was sitting on Kyou and quickly got up.

"Oh...no..." she said. Minami grabbed Kyou's shirt and shook him.

"Kyou-kun are you still awake? I'm... so...sorry." Minami had a breakdown.

"I killed Kyou-kun!" 0-0 Minami turned chibi and ran around the room.

"It's my entire fault for being a baka!"

"Umm...Minami-san...Kyou isn't dead. He's just knocked out. He'll be awake in a little while." Said Yuki. Minami stopped running.

"Thank the gods! Kyou's alive!" she said. All of this ruckus just made Minami's day and later all that fun would be shattered the minute they meet her cousin, Rei.


	3. A visit to the Morita dojo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It all belongs to the honorable Natsuki Takaya. Don't sue me if I'm wrong.

'......' someone's thoughts

"CAPS" Haru's black side

( ...... ) author's comments

Umm.........you'll know what it means when it comes up.

_A/N: Hi and welcome to the third chapter of this marvelous story! I hope you enjoy yourself while I'm busy finishing the next chapter...See you soon!_

Chapter 3: A visit to the Morita Dojo.

After Kyou woke up from being knocked out, he started to argue with the sorry written Minami.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could've killed me!" he said.

Tohru intervened and told Kyou that Minami was truly sorry, that she was afraid of heights. Kyou said it was never his fault for her fear, which made Uotani-chan whack him across the head.

"Kyon-Kyon don't be mean to her." She said.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Their teacher warned them to stick to their studies for JSPT. (It's a test people in their second year of high school in Japan. Called the Japan's school proficiency test.) Yuki, Kyou, Haru, Momiji and Tohru decided to visit Minami's cousin together. The dojo was enormous and had a large front gate. Momiji and Tohru glared in awe.

"This is your dojo Minami-kun?" asked Tohru. Minami nodded and smiled.

"Yep. My cousin has a class in an hour so I suggest you all make it quick. My cousin doesn't like visitors."

When they walked through the front door, Rei met up with them. She looked angry at someone.

"Ummm...hi Rei. Can I go over Tohru's tonight?" Minami asked.

Minami looked up into the eyes of her cousin, and then she felt a strong hand grab the end of her ponytail. She was flung back wards at the wall with her cousin screaming at her.

"Didn't I tell you to come home right after school? Didn't I, You little son-of-a bitch!"

Rei slapped Minami across the face and she fell to the ground, hard. She tried to get back up, but Rei held her down. Tohru gasped. Haru couldn't take the shock of Minami being treated like dirt, which resulted with...

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SHE'S YOU'RE FUCKING COUSIN AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT!" said Haru.

Everyone looked to see that Haru's eyes turned dark and his voice was demanding. Everyone's faces turned pale as Black Haru started to yell at the dojo leader.

"What did you say you fucking brat?!" Rei asked.

Yuki ran to hold the madman from trying to kill Rei. He was tugging Yuki across the floor as the two mad people still argued with each other.

"Haru's right...you don't have the fucking right to hit someone like that!" said Kyou.

"What do you know orangey? I can do whatever I want to her, she's my fucking cousin. You don't have any right to be in my house anyway! Get out or I'll call the cops." She said.

Kyou walked over to Minami and helped her up. She already had a bruise forming on her cheek of where her cousin had slapped her. She was shaking with fear from head to toe.

"Sorry but you aren't going to be the one calling the minute the child associate hears about this." Yuki said angrily.

Tohru has never seen anyone been beaten before, hell not even by her own mother. Tohru and the others walked out of the house with Minami. Haru was still 'black' and Kyou felt like killing that woman right then and there and with all of this happening, Minami started to cry.

"I'm...sorry guys...I'm truly...sorry." Minami sputtered.

"It wasn't your fault Minami-san, it was your cousin's, for treating you that way." Yuki replied. Minami shuddered.

"Yeah thank god we got you out of there Minami-chan, Kyou-kun and Haru looked like they were going to kill her." Said Tohru. Kyou crossed his arms.

"Good thing you're alright though..."said Kyou. Minami looked at him. He still seemed angry at her cousin and not at her anymore. The thought made Minami laugh. Kyou was startled.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! You just got beaten up back there?!" he said.

"It's just you Kyou, are you still mad at me for the rope thing?" she asked.

"Feh, Just tell me why you fell on me in the first place?" he asked. Minami looked confused.

"I told you I was dizzy..." Kyou got angered.

"Well you could've been a little softer on the landing!" he said. There was an argument coming along and everyone knew. They just waited for the fireworks to begin, as they headed for Shigure's house.

"Guten Abend, see you all tomorrow!" said Momiji. Haru and Momiji headed for the estate.

_A/N: Thank you and that was the end of chapter three! Hooray! Please review and tell me your suggestions for this chapter. I will be having a sequel too so you can tell me what to write...and my crazy imagination will do the rest! Arrigato!_


	4. Kagura's visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It all belongs to the honorable Natsuki Takaya. Don't sue me if I'm wrong.

'......' someone's thoughts

"CAPS" Haru's black side.

( ...... ) Author's comments

"_Italics" Kagura_ loosing control.

/ ....../ over the phone.

Umm......you'll know what it means when it comes up.

Chapter 4: A visit from Kagura.

Before the four headed to Shigure's house, Tohru had to make a pit stop. She had to go to the food store and grab milk and other necessities. While outside waiting for tohru, kyou got restless.

"When is she going to hurry up?" he asked crossing his arms. He walked over to the wall of the building and sat down.

A couple of minutes later, Tohru and Minami came out holding bags of groceries.

"Minami would you like to stay over our house tonight?" tohru asked. "You can sleep on the extra cot in my room."

Minami didn't know what to say. She knew well enough to not go back to her cousin's after what she did to her. Tohru was making her an offer.

"Alright, I'll stay over. Just for tonight though, or my cousin will throw a fit." She said.

Yuki noticed something shocking.

"Does your cousin beat you like this all the time?" he asked. Minami shook her head.

"No, not all the time. Only when she gets drunk. She has an alcohol problem. She drinks at least sixteen bottles a day." She replied. Minami felt awful as everyone glared at her wide eyed. 0-0 Ohhhh...Kyou burst out.

"What?! She drinks a pack a day?! Do you know what that shit can do to you?" he said.

"Kyou's right Takashimi-san," said Yuki "Did she ever try to stop her addiction?"

Minami nodded.

"She tried to stop, once, but she was hooked. Alcohol is like candy for her, it's so good that she can't stop."

As they got to the front door a girl busted out. She glomped Kyou around the waist, and he looked like she was about to cut off his circulation.

"Kyou-chan! You are home! Thank goodness!" she said. Kyou tried to get the girl off of him, but she hugged him tighter. Tohru and Minami just looked at the scene in amazement. The girl looked to see that Yuki and Tohru were there also.

"Yuki-kun...tohru-chan how are you?" she said. The girl came and hugged tohru.

"Kagura why the hell are you here!?" Kyou asked the girl.

"I just wanted to see my lover on my birthday. It's so romantic." She said, swooning. Kagura suddenly noticed Minami and looked puzzled.

"Tohru-chan is this your friend?" she asked.

"Kagura, this is Minami Takashimi-san. She's new in town." Yuki replied. Kagura smiled and gave Minami a 'welcome to Tokyo' hug. Kyou got pissed.

"When are you going to leave?" he asked Kagura. "You are annoying me."

Kagura started to cry. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

"So...so you don't want me here anymore." she sobbed. Kyou turned around with a scowl.

"No one wants you here...go home." He said. Kagura sobbed.

"Kyou-chan you are so mean..."she said. Kyou ignored her, and then all of a sudden kagura started to chase him around the yard.

"_You are so....mean kyon-chan! We are supposed to get...married! YOU WILL BE NICER FOR NOW ON!!" _she said. Kagura had almost caught up to Kyou when, Shigure, came to the door.

"Now what is going on out here? I'm trying to finish writing the rest of my editorial!" he said. Shigure was aggravated, and so was Kyou who was still being chased by his so called lover, Kagura. Shigure saw Tohru, and Yuki.

"Tohru-kun did you bring home any milk?" he asked. Tohru nodded and brought in the 3 bags of food. Shigure noticed the blonde haired girl next to tohru. Minami had so much to say about his house. It was similar to her parent's house that was burnt down.

"Tohru where is the kitchen?" she asked. Tohru pointed to a room next to the living room. Tohru, noticing the confusion on Shigure's face introduced Minami.

"Shigure-san this is my friend Minami Takashimi-san. Can she stay over for the night?" tohru said.

"Hmm, I don't know," he thought "Kagura wanted to sleep over tonight also."

Kyou walked into the room with a large bruise forming by his eye.

"What?! Don't tell me she's sleeping over?!" he said. There was a crash and one of the doors fell apart. Kagura came in.

"_Kyou...do you not like me? I'm...staying and that's final!" _she said glaring at Kyou.

Shigure's eyes opened wide at the sight of the broken door.

"Kyou...that is the 5th time this week..." he said. "I suggest you fix it or Kagura will have my permission to live here forever." Kyou's face turned white.

"What?!" He said. It was a busy day for them all and a crazy one at that. Kagura and Minami were sleeping over and Hatori called to see if he can have a check up for Yuki tomorrow.

/ Haa-san of course you can come over tomorrow. It's my treat. Bring some cigarettes too. I'm all out / shigure said. Hatori sounded tired.

/ Shigure, make sure Kyou and Kagura don't do anything wrong when your there. She can be very cranky lately / said hatori. Shigure laughed.

/ I know what you mean...There was this new girl with Tohru-kun this afternoon.../ shigure said.

/ Do you think it's wise for her to stay over your house? / said hatori. There was a long pause then Shigure said.

/ Yes, she seems very kind and she's very cute. She reminds me of a tohru double /

/ But if she finds out.../ said hatori / her memories will have to be erased /

/ If Akito can let Tohru know maybe he'll let this girl in to...she seems kind enough to me.../ shigure said.

/ Shigure, every girl sounds nice to you...but first you'll have to persuade Akito.../ he said.

/ Yes, that'll be the hard part...you know him well enough that he's stubborn.../shigure said. Hatori heard a loud bang coming from Shigures' end of the line.

/what was that? / He asked.

/ I think it was kagura and kyou-kun...I'll see you tomorrow haa-san.../

/ Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. / They both hung up.


	5. Secret found!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket/Furuba. It all belongs to the honorable Natsuki Takaya. Don't sue me if I'm wrong.

'......' someone's thoughts

"CAPS" Haru's black side

"_Italics_" Kagura loosing control

/ ....../ over the phone

( ...... ) Author's comments

"Guten Abend" good afternoon/ morning (I think that's what it means...)

Ummm...you'll know what it is when it comes up...

Hey, I guess that's all...Enjoy!

(Sorry, I forgot to thank the wonderful person who gave me the suggestion for the last chapter. It was a good idea. I hope you got what you wanted. Arrigato gozaimasu.)

Chapter 5: Secret Found!

Minami woke up to a bright morning, the next day. Kagura and Kyou were still fighting and Tohru had problems finding the spatula.

"Umm...Shigure-san...have you seen the spatula?" she asked.

Shigure looked up from the morning paper to see what Tohru was talking about.

"Actually...no I haven't. Yuki, Hatori said he'd be coming over today for your monthly checkup." said Shigure.

Yuki grabbed the bottle of orange juice and poured some into his glass. Kyou came down the steps with Kagura hanging from his arm. Shigure looked up.

"I guess you two got down and dirty last night. Tell me Kyon-chan how was it?" Shigure asked. Kyou took Yuki's glass of juice, which was now empty and threw it at Shigure's head.

"Don't be stupid! Why would we do something like that?!" he said. As Minami came down from Tohru's room, she met Yuki on the way.

"Good morning, Takashimi-san. Honda-san already made breakfast." He said.

There was another crash from the kitchen which surely meant Kyou had angered Kagura in some way.

"Go home!" they heard Kyou say.

"Why Kyou-kun? I wanted to stay a little longer." They heard Kagura say.

"I have to go to school! Don't you have somewhere else to be like at your college?!" answered Kyou.

"Maybe I can go with you to school..." Kyou cut her off.

"Just leave already!"

Minami reached the kitchen and Tohru greeted her with a smile.

"Minami-kun, did you sleep well?" she asked. Minami nodded.

"It was fine, Thanks." Before Kagura left she hugged Minami and Tohru goodbye and glomped Kyou by the waist.

"I can't wait to see you next week." She said.

"Well, I can." He said. Kagura then walked out of the door bringing her backpack with her. Tohru handed Minami her uniform.

"I washed it if you didn't mind Minami-kun." She said.

"No, I don't mind at all. Arrigato Tohru-kun." Minami looked at the clock.

"We only have until 8:00 to get to the school." She replied. Shigure got up from the table and put his hand on Minami's shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself Minami-kun, I'm driving today." Yuki and Kyou turned white and their eyes bulged out. Kyou finally said.

"Do you remember the last time you drove us...you got a friggen ticket for running over an old lady crossing the damn street!" said Kyou. Shigure grabbed Minami and dragged her outside.

"Don't listen to Kyou, he doesn't know what he's talking about." He whispered. Kyou cursed from the other room.

"I heard that!"

Shigure's car was a Honda civic. It had three back seats and two front seats. Kyou and Yuki didn't want to sit in the front because of last time...Tohru sat in the middle seat to make sure the two didn't fight. Lucky for Minami she got the front seat next to the second worst driver in the world. (The first is Ayame) The minute Shigure tried to back out of the driveway he crashed into the mailbox.

"Umm... Shigure-san, do you have a license to drive?' Minami asked after Shigure cut the fifth red light.

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"No nothing, just wondering."

When they got to the school everyone was glad to get out of that car. Shigure waved goodbye and sped off. Kyou gasped.

"Thank god we got outta there. I thought I was gonna die." he said.

"Well, Shigure-san did seem nice enough to do that for us you know." said Minami.

Momiji ran over to Yuki, all excited.

"Yuki, good news. You are one of the candidates for student council president. My teacher just told me."

Tohru beamed with joy.

"Good job, Yuki-kun!"

Kyou didn't even care. He just walked up to Momiji and whacked him across the head.

"See ya later kid." and he walked off.

Minami looked at Kyou with total confusion, and then noticed that Haru wasn't with Momiji. So did Tohru.

"Momiji-kun, where is Hatsuharu-san?"

Momiji grabbed a lollipop from his pocket.

"Oh, he's in the principal's office. The principal said his outfit was inappropriate."

Minami noticed Kyou sitting next to a wall near the lockers. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Minami walked up to him and tapped him on the back.

"Kyou-kun......" Kyou jumped up in surprise.

"Wha...why the hell did you do that?! You coulda given me a heart attack!" he said.

Minami laughed.

"You were actually scared?" she sniggered. Kyou turned red.

"Anyone could've been scared of you tapping them on the damn shoulder!"

"I just wanted to ask if you'll join us outside. We're playing badminton."

"Is that damn Yuki there? I'm not playing with that no good..." Minami tried to calm Kyou down.

"No he's not. He went to see something about the election," She said. "I'd like you to come and play anyway. It'll be more fun." Kyou gave in.

"Fine, I'll play you're stupid game."

As Minami headed outside Tohru already decided the teams.

"Girls against boys. Kyou-kun and Momiji and me with Minami." Said Tohru.

Kyou scowled.

"I'm pairing up with a little kid?" he said. Mimi threw the lollipop stick into the garbage. And walked over to the tennis court.

"Kyou, it will be fun!" he replied. Kyou was still angry.

"How can I have fun with two people on each side?" he asked. He had a point. There really isn't a lot of competition with only two people. Minami jogged holding the badminton ball.

"Tohru-kun...I can't find the rackets." She said. Kyou grabbed Minami by the arm and walked her away from the court.

"Wha...Kyou-kun?" Kyou didn't look at her, but he said.

"I'm helping' you find the rackets, alright?"

Minami and Kyou got into the gym and went through the accessories cabinet.

They found the rackets at the back.

"I didn't know this was here." Minami said.

As they walked back to the outside they saw Hanajima and Uotani standing near Tohru and Momiji. Uotani spotted Kyou and Minami.

"Hey Minami, Kyou, do you want us to join you're game?" Uotani asked.

"Sure Uo-chan," said Minami "You can be on my team."

"Hey, why do I get the wave-girl on my team?!" Kyou asked. Hanajima hovered over him with a killing stare.

"_Because,_ _Minami and Tohru say so."_ Said Hanajima. Kyou gave in and began to play.

Tohru missed the ball and it was Kyou's turn to hit. The score was tied and he wanted to win. He hit the ball and it went extremely high into the air. Minami walked backwards to see if she could get it.

"I can get it!" She ran faster then all of a sudden...

"Ohh............" she tripped over something on the ground, before she fell she spotted white hair. What she thought was Haru actually wasn't. She looked up to thank Haru from helping her, but she stared into the eyes of a cow.

"Whaa...what the? Haru?" Good thing Uotani and Hanajima weren't there to see that. They were called to homeroom in the middle of the game. Kyou stared wide eyed and Tohru gasped.

'Oh...no she found out." She thought. Minami got up, still looking at the cow.

"Haru, is that you?" she asked. Kyou came up to Minami.

"Kyou-kun what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Minami-kun...Haru can change into a cow, when he hugs a person of the opposite sex." Explained Tohru. Kyou's face turned red.

"Dammit Haru, Why the hell did you do that? Now she'll have her memories erased!" he said. There was a poof of smoke and Haru transformed back into his human form. Minami and Tohru covered their eyes.

"Haru-kun, put on some clothing..." said Minami

"I was just trying to find Momiji then she pops up and almost falls over..." explained Haru. Minami was still confused.

"What do you mean I have to get my memories erased? What is going on?"

Tohru had along explanation with Minami about Haru and the rest of them.

"So let me get this straight," Minami tried to say "Haru can turn into a cow because he and 12 other members are possessed by a zodiac animal?"

Tohru nodded. Kyou was still yelling at Haru for letting this happen and Momiji was still licking a lollipop.

"I bet I know who the cat is..." guessed Minami. She pointed to the orange haired neko.

"What?! How the hell do you know?" asked Kyou. Minami laughed.

"You think I just figured it out? I knew it for a while."

"How?" Tohru asked.

"Remember the day at gym, when I fell on top of Kyou? When I did, he transformed, but I didn't want to tell anyone. I thought it was a secret." She explained.

"But......" said Kyou. Minami laughed. Kyou's face was turning bright scarlet.

"Kyou-kun, I didn't want anyone to know that you were a cat, and a cute one too," she said. "I'm you're friend, and friends help each other out." Minami smiled.

"Haru-kun, do we have to tell Shigure-san about this?" asked Tohru.

"Well, we have no choice. He'll find out anyway." Said Haru. Minami groveled.

"Please Hatsuharu-san. Can you make an exception, like Tohru? I can keep you're secret. I kept Kyou's." she begged.

"Well, I'll have to convince Akito or I can let Shigure do it. I'm not good at persuasion." He said.

"Thank you, Haru. Arrigato gozaimasu."

AT THE SOHMA ESTATE...

Shigure walked into the long hallway with Hatori. The house was dark.

"So Shigure, she found out?" asked Hatori. Shigure nodded. Minami was in Hatori's room with Haru and Momiji.

"Will Shigure help me out?" she asked Haru.

"Sensei is probably in there with Akito as we speak." There was a knock at the door and Hatori walked in.

"Shigure is with Akito," he explained "He's trying to convince him that you can keep the secret safe." Minami nodded.

"Thank you, Hatori-san. Thank you for helping me."

(Alright now I think this chapter is the longest I've written for this story. Whoohoo. I'm on fire! Any suggestions or comments please review and tell me your ideas. The next chapter might be suspenseful so hold on tight! Thank you all for reviewing my last two chapters. I hope you'll be able to stick with me through the story! 0 Kyoko Misami)


	6. Akito's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It all belongs to the honorable Natsuki Takaya. Don't sue me if I'm wrong.

'......' someone's thoughts

"CAPS" Haru's black side.

( ...... ) Author's comments

/ ...... / over the phone

"Guten Abend" Good afternoon/ morning (I think that's what it means...)

"Arrigato gozaimasu" Thank you very much.

"Hai" Yes

Ummm......you'll know what it means when it comes up.

Chapter 6: Akito's decision.

It took a while for Shigure and Akito to discuss the situation. Minami didn't know what to do. She was nervous.

'What if Akito says that my memories should be erased?' she thought "I won't be able to remember Tohru, Yuki, Kyou...I'll have no friends without them.'

Suddenly a man with long silver hair walked into the room asking for Hatori.

"Tori-san! I went to Shigure's to see if he was home and Tohru-kun said he came here." He said. Hatori took out a cigarette and lit it.

"He's in with Akito at the moment. Shouldn't you be at the shop today?" Hatori asked.

"Well, I decided to take a little break. It was packed yesterday and a lady had a fight with a guy outside." Mimi walked in and looked like he changed out of his uniform. Haru was very nerve wracked about Minami and Kyou wasn't even going to talk to anyone until it cleared up. Not even with Tohru. The man spotted Momiji.

"Momiji-kun! How are you?" he asked and noticing Minami asked... "Who is your friend?"

Hatori took a puff and dropped the cigarette into an ash tray.

"Ayame this is Minami-san. She's the reason why Shigure is with Akito." He explained. Ayame took one look at the girl and did a sigh.

"Another one of those people Hatori? Why are you always stuck with this responsibility?"

Minami perked up. She didn't know who was going to erase her memory until now.

"Hatori-san, if Akito said for you to do it, will you?" she asked. Hatori turned his head to see that she was crying. "I don't want to forget...I want friends like Tohru, Yuki, and kyou. I can keep the secret. Even in death I will, please."

_She is just like Kanna...If she was Kanna would you do it...would you do it Hatori-san...? She needs a friend...without one she will be doomed..._

Hatori heard these words in his mind as he saw the girl cry.

'She is just like Kanna...She reminds me of Kanna...' he thought.

Ayame and Haru looked at Hatori as he walked out of the door.

"Haru, Momiji, do you want me to have my memories erased?" she asked the two.

Haru looked up from his book and Momiji stopped talking to Ayame.

"No, Minami it isn't our decision. Akito's word is law." Said Momiji. Haru agreed. The man with the silver hair put his arms around the girl and then transformed into a snake.

"What...a snake?" she said surprisingly. The snake went up to her and curled up.

"I'm Yuki's older brother, Ayame-san. See we can't even hug anyone to make them feel any better. Just don't cry. Yuki will still be your friend and so will Tohru. Whatever decision Akito makes."

Hatori came back with Shigure and a man with dark hair that resembled Yuki.

Shigure smiled. Ayame slithered over to his best friend.

"Gure-san, I am here." Shigure looked down to see Ayame.

"Aaya? What are you doing here?" The man with the dark hair approached the table where Minami was sitting.

"You must be Minami Takashimi." He held out his hand.

"Hai, I am." She replied. The man grabbed her hand and gave her a gentile kiss.

"I am Akito-san. You want to have your memories erased?" he asked. Minami felt a tear leek down her cheek. She bowed her head.

"No Akito-san, I would not. I want to stay friends with Yuki and the others. They showed me great hospitality and when I was in trouble they have helped me out. Please let me keep my memories." She begged. Shigure and the others watched as Akito helped Minami out of the chair.

"I'll be glad for you to keep our secret safe." He said quietly. Minami gasped.

"I won't have my memories erased?" she asked. He couldn't be telling the truth. She could keep her memories. It was a shock for everyone to hear.

"Shigure convinced me that you were nice enough and can be trusted." said Akito, Minami looked at Shigure. Oh how she wanted to thank him. She bowed to Akito.

"Thank you Akito-san, Thank you Shigure-san and Hatori."

She couldn't wait to be back at the Sohma's and tell Kyou, Tohru and Yuki the good news. Akito even said that he'll be getting her out of her cousin's house and is allowed to live at the estate is she wanted.

"Thank you for the offer Akito-san, but I'd rather stay with Shigure-san."

(Hope you liked Chapter 6! Anyway, I hope you all had a happy Halloween! I know I did! I dressed up in a dog costume...long story. Review and tell me your suggestions. Kyoko Misami)


	7. Welcome Home!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Fruits Basket. Isn't that awful? The story was written by a manga-ka, Natsuki Takaya. That is all.

- Special Thanks...

Thank you faerie-kittie306 for all the wonderful reviews! And for all my other fans out there! And yes, my dog costume did have something to do with Shigure...I think he and Kyou are really hilarious! I hope you all got a bunch of candy, he he. - I was on a really high sugar dosage last night and I swear to god I actually ran outside in my cow pajama's. I have another Fruits Basket story if you liked this one. It's a drama called Unleashed. I hope you can all check it out! Any way on with the story!

Chapter 7: Welcome Home!

The car ride back to Shigure's was extremely quiet. Minami had so much to thank him and yet she didn't. She didn't know what would have happened if she wasn't allowed to remember. And Akito, he seemed a lot nicer then what Tohru said to her the day before. She could still remember her exact words...

"Minami when you go to the estate, make sure you don't get on Akito-san's nerves." Said Tohru. Minami turned around.

"Tohru-kun, what do you mean? Who is Akito-san?" Yuki walked around the corner, trying to listen to what they were talking about.

"Akito-san is the head of the family and he makes all of the decisions." replied Tohru.

"What if he tells whoever to make my memori...?" Yuki cut her off.

"Takashimi-san, listen to Tohru. If there is any hope for you, stay on Akito's good side. He might do something tricky." Said Yuki.

"Akito-san even made Hatori-san's lover get her memories erased, even though she begged for mercy."

Those words from yesterday bore into her mind. Hatori even told her the same story that day, about Kanna...

"Minami-kun, do you need anything?" asked Hatori. Minami started shaking.

"No I don't need anything Arrigato Hatori-san." Tears couldn't stop coming from her eyes. She felt pathetic (I would too if I was crying Like crazy!)Hatori asked a lady for a tissue box. When she came back he handed it to Minami.

"Here, this will help." He said. Minami took one from it and wiped her cheeks. She was wondering about Hatori's girlfriend Kanna. Was she like this when she found out?

Minami got up and sat down next to Hatori.

"Hatori-san, I wanted to ask you something." She said. Hatori looked at her.

"Yes, what is it." Minami took another tissue.

"I heard about Kanna. I wanted to know more about her. Was she like me when I got here? Was she confused? Why did you erase her memories if you loved her so much?"

This was all very hard to say. Hatori never really liked staying on the topic of Kanna, so he made it short.

"Akito forced me to erase them even though I didn't want to." he replied.

He then stared out of the window for a while. Minami knew it was probably none of her business so she said nothing more. She thought back to what Hatori had told her as Shigure drove into the driveway of his house. As she got out of the car she noticed something hung outside of the sliding door. She got a large surprise the minute she walked in.

"Welcome home Minami-chan!" said Tohru. Kagura and Yuki were standing behind her. Kagura jumped up and ran to Minami frantically.

"Minami-chan, Tohru-kun and I were worried. My Kyou-chan won't come out of his room either." Kagura said. Minami looked up the stairs. It looked dark hollow. She went to kyou's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was a familiar scowl.

"Kagura! Why can't you leave?!"

Minami started to laugh hysterically. This was the Kyou she knew. She opened the door to see Kyou sitting in his bed, with his eyes closed.

"Umm...Kyou-kun..." Kyou jumped two feet into the air.

"What the hell...Minami!?" He looked at her as if he had never met her before.

"Akito said I can keep my memories, so you don't have to be locked up in here anymore." She replied. Kyou turned red.

"I was only in here because Kagura wouldn't stop chasing me around the damn house!" he said. Minami sniggered.

"Oh really..."she said. "Anyway, we are having leeks for dinner so I suggest you stay up here for the remainder of the night."

Minami was happy to be home and so was the world around her. It kept on screaming back...

'_Welcome home, Minami! Welcome home...'_

She looked around at the people next to her as she had dinner. This was her family and she knew it. Her parents were looking down at their daughter saying...

'_we love you and we want you to be happy...please stay where you are...where no one can harm you any longer...we will watch over you...our baby girl...'_

(Okay that was a weird one...anyway I hope everyone had a very fun day (wink wink) and I hope you voted for anyone who was good enough Go Kerry! That's only my opinion even though bush will win...remember to review after you are done reading. Sorry for not updating in a while...Oooooopss! Kyoko Misami)


	8. Unsure feeling

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Fruits Basket. Isn't that awful? The story was written by a manga-ka, Natsuki Takaya. That is all...for now. Oh and I don't own the song Tourniquet by Evanescence.

-Special Thanks...

I have two new readers! Thank you for taking your time with my writing...I hope it isn't awful...

Arrigato gozaimasu! I thank Pinkprincess12 and Yukichanfan9 for all of the supportive reviews. I also have another story on Fruits Basket called Unleashed. If you enjoyed this one, I'm sure you will like the other. Oooops...I forgot to update...Enjoy the story I am off!

Chapter 8: Unsure Feeling.

Tohru and Minami became better friends then before. Minami's 17th birthday was coming on the next day and The Sohma's had a surprise planned. Tohru and Momiji wanted to take her to the springs where Ritsu's mother works, but Shigure had another thing in mind...

"I have a brilliant idea! There is a strip club down the street and they are hiring. Maybe I can get Minami-kun a job there." He said. Everyone stared at him disbelievingly.

"Shigure, that would be your birthday present, not Minami-san's" Yuki replied.

Haru agreed with Tohru and Momiji and said that going to a hot springs would be the perfect gift. Shigure still wanted to get Minami a job at the club, but Yuki still said 'No'. Tohru noticed that Kyou wasn't downstairs. She looked in the training hall, but he wasn't there either.

"Shigure-san, Where is Kyou-kun? He is not in the training hall or his bedroom." Haru looked up from his newest novel called 'How to kill someone without getting caught'.

"I think he went outside. I saw him there last." He replied then stuck his face back into the book. Kyou was found sitting at the back steps.

"Umm...Kyou-kun what do you think we should get for Minami-chan's birthday?" she asked. Kyou turned around quickly.

"Who's birthday?" he asked.

"Minami-kun's" she repeated. Kyou then got up and stomped to his room. Then they all heard a bang. When Tohru walked into the room Shigure saw that she was thinking about something.

"Tohru-kun, what did Kyou say? Did he agree about the strip...?" Tohru shook her head and looked up the steps.

"Shigure-san did you notice anything strange with Kyou-kun?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." He said. Haru closed his book. He did notice something odd, but never said anything.

"You noticed it too Tohru-kun." Haru asked. Shigure glared from Tohru and Haru.

"How come I don't notice any of this?" he asked. Haru walked up to Yuki and grabbed him at the arm.

"Yuki has Kyou tried to fight with you since Minami found out?" he asked. Yuki remembered nothing since then.

"No, not exactly." He replied. Haru thought long and hard.

'Kyou never acted like this before...this might become a problem.' He thought. The sliding door opened to reveal Minami in a short skirt and a tank top. There were bags of clothing in her hands. Shigure sweat dropped.

"Minami-san, where did you get all of that?" he asked. Minami smiled.

"My cousin Rei came to the school today with my presents. These were from my grandparents in Hokkaido." She said. Shigure clapped his hands together.

"Oh my, and are they rich?" Yuki knew where this was coming from and decided to shut Shigure up. Minami looked around.

"Where is Kyou-kun? He has been avoiding me lately." Tohru walked into the room with a basket of clothing.

"Minami-chan, hello. Kyou is in his bedroom."

Before Minami reached his room, kyou was busy looking for an answer to his unsecured pain...

'what can this feeling be...damn I'm not acting myself lately...what am I going to get her...this feeling of love has me burning up...what the hell is it?' he thought.

What a romantic feeling. What a constant feeling of being wanted. Can it be that he loves someone or other...or can it be that the chaos inside him might burst out again...

Minami knocked on kyou's door.

"Kyou-kun? Are you there Kyou-kun?" Kyou slowly opened his door. Minami smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Minami walked in and sat on his bed.

"I just wanted to see why you were in your room." She said. Kyou didn't look like he was paying any attention. His eyes were glittering in the sunlight as he looked outside at Tohru and Yuki, hanging up clothes to dry. He growled.

"That damn rat." He muttered under his breath. Minami noticed something about Kyou. Her heart beat furiously.

'Why am I suddenly having the urge to tell him that I...' Kyou turned around to look at her.

"Oi, I heard that your birthday is tomorrow. Is there anything you want?" he asked. Minami shook her head.

"I have all the gifts in the world by just living. I don't really want anything special." She said. Kyou turned red.

"What the hell are you saying? You don't want anything?"

"Well, not really. I'm not big on gifts." Minami felt nervous sitting next to kyou this way. She couldn't stand to think about how cute he was to her. Sudden pouring came from the outside and they saw Tohru and Yuki run into the house. Minami laughed.

"They almost got caught in the rain. He he." She laughed. Kyou took her by the hand.

"If you don't want anything I'll give you something tomorrow." He said. Minami got lost in his eyes. She felt her mind telling her...

_Tell him that you like him...you know you do...he was worried about you...you can tell him..._

Minami took her hand away from his.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kyou-kun! I'll be staying at Uo's tonight!"

Minami couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened and the way he was acting.

'Could he feel the same as I do?' she kept on thinking as she walked into Uo's car and into the night. There was traffic on the road and Uo decided to start a conversation.

"So are ya planning anything for tomorrow?" she asked. Minami didn't know what to say. For some reason she felt as if the sohma's weren't telling her something. She didn't wan to tell Uo a lie.

"I don't know..." she said. The traffic started to move and Uo's mom did a victory cheer. Uo's mother wasn't like her at all even though they looked alike. Minami turned the dial for the radio and it was Z100. Minami almost choked as she heard Britney's Outrageous.

Uo pushed Minami's seat backward so that she could reach the button.

"Dammit I hate this song." She replied. Minami laughed.

"So do I. I guess we were thinking around the same thing." She said. They changed the station to something better even though her mother didn't approve. Minami's eyes lit up.

"Stop changing the stations! It's my favorite song!" she yelled. Indeed it was Tourniquet by evanescence. As she listened she watched the trees go by, wondering about the next day. The words of the song blasted throughout the car.

_I tried to kill the pain...I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming...Am I too lost to be saved...Am I too lost?_

Minami stared out the window still looking for some hope...will she be happy for the rest of her life or will this be shattered?

_Do you remember me...will you be on the other side...or will you forget me?_

'All I wish for is a life where I can be free...free form all of these thoughts...I do like Kyou-kun...but does he think I'm a freak because of this?' she thought.

_My soul cries for deliverance...will I be denied...Tourniquet...My suicide..._

A piano began to play at the end of the song which made an impact on all listeners. The car came to a stop in front of a small house. Uo opened Minami's door for her and motioned for the sidewalk.

"Hey, Minami-chan, welcome to my house." She said. Minami walked into the house and into the back porch.

"Hey, Uo-chan can I stay out here for a while? I need some fresh air." She said. Uo looked comfortable.

"Alright, suit yourself." Uo walked away and the fresh breeze blew through Minami's hair. Her voice echoed for everyone to hear.

'This pain...this feeling...will not be denied...I will tell him...but how?' she thought.

( Yahoo! I love y'all! I hope you like chappie number 8. The plot thickens at the end so please stay with me for the remainder of the time. Sorry if it took me so long to post up these chapters. Gomen nasai! Please review I'd like to know what you thought. Bye Bye until next time... Kyoko Misami )


	9. Meeting Ritsu

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Fruits Basket. It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya and her editor. That is all.

- Special Thanks...

Thank you very much for people who read and enjoyed this story...These are my responses to your reviews...

**Pinkprincess12**: I'm sorry for not updating...Gomen...Anyway Kagura will find out sooner or later...

**Umikotaru3**: You are my new best friend! I'm glad that you noticed that! He he. -

**ReiNakano**: Hey I know you! You are from my school...Anyway make sure you did last nights homework...it's important!

**Alcapacien**: Thank you! I really hope that you could stay with me until the end. If you like it so far that is.

Okay that is all I have to say to everyone. I hope you enjoy the readings!

Chapter 9: Meeting Ritsu.

Minami had to be driven back to the Sohma's at 11 o'clock in the morning. Uo had rented movies and they had stayed up until one in the morning. Uo also had a hidden stash of candy that Minami had eaten and then had gotten sick. Otherwise the time there was fun.

Tohru was busy with the chores in the house to even notice that Minami had returned. The only person who did was not other than the annoying Shigure.

"Minami-kun, did you have fun over Uotani's house?" he asked as she walked in. Minami had dark lines around her eyes and she was extremely tired. Instead of being cranky she welcomed Shigure with a smile.

"Hai, I did have fun. We rented the whole season of cops and robbers." She replied.

Shigure got a glint in his eyes. Minami didn't know it but cops and robbers was Shigure's favorite show.

"Cops and Robbers? " he asked gently. Minami moved away from him slowly and answered.

"Yes we watched that until one in the morning. Do you mind if I can go to sleep on the couch for a while?' she asked. Shigure looked outside for the morning paper.

"Not at all, Minami-kun and anyway happy birthday. He said.

Minami heard a loud voice bellowing outside, which made it hard for her to fall asleep. She opened up the door to see Yuki and Kyou fighting once more.

"You damn rat! One of these days I'll make you pay!" he yelled. Yuki ignored him and continued with tending the garden. Kyou turned around and crossed his arms.

"I'm not eating any friggen leeks tonight and you won't make me!" With a sudden Movement Yuki got up and glared at Kyou.

"Will you shut up." he said calmly. Kyou wanted this to happen so he could get the fight that he wanted.

"You can't tell me to shut up you stupid rat! Make me!" he replied putting up his fists in defense. Yuki then shoved a handful of leaves into his mouth. Minami rushed over to Kyou.

"Kyou-kun are you alright." Kyou spit out the leaves and turned bright red.

"I..I hate vegetables...They make me sick." Yuki looked at Kyou with satisfaction.

"I told you to shut up. The whole world could've heard you screaming," He said and noticing Minami replied. "Happy Birthday Takashimi-san."

Minami smiled.

"Thank you Yuki-kun."

Kyou looked at Yuki and growled.

'Why is he always making me feel stupid. One day I'll...'he thought. Minami walked back inside in hope of SLEEP, but it would never happen because...

"Oh hello Momiji-kun!" said Tohru. Momiji hopped into the house and smiled. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit Minami had ever seen. Well, just to tell you it's not a skirt, no it's much more than that...

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Kyou as he spotted Momiji. Yuki also walked in with fresh leeks picked from the garden. The minute he caught sight of Momiji his eyes bugged out and gave him a confused look.

"Ummm...Momiji, isn't that girl's tights?" he asked. Momiji smiled and turned around.

"Yep! Hatori said that it looked like I was a woman. Is it true?" he asked. Not to hurt the boy's feelings everyone except Kyou said...

"Umm..Of course it does Momiji." Replied Yuki.

"Hai, it looks really...interesting." said Minami. Momiji felt much better after their comments. But Kyou then ruined all of his fun.

"Momiji are you retarded?! Those are GIRLS tights." Screamed Kyou. Momiji started to cry.

"But Yuki and Minami said that they look okay.." he sniffled. Minami then decided to get away from the crazy people . She grabbed earmuffs and landed herself on the couch.

'Ahh...freedom and sleep..' she thought. Just before it could even happen, Momiji grabbed the earmuffs.

"Minami-chan, we have a special surprise for you!" he said. Minami warily opened her eyes to find momiji looking straight at her.

"Uh...what surprise?" she asked trying to get up. Momiji dragged her out to the car where Hatori and Haru were waiting patiently.

"Hatori-san...Haru-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked. She felt a long fabric wrap around her eyes so that she was blinded.

"Minami-kun we are taking you somewhere for your birthday." Tohru replied. Minami heard momiji giggle stupidly.

"It's a surprise for Minami-chan!"He said.

Hatori beeped the horn and asked for them to hurry up in. Minami sat in the back with Tohru and Momiji. Haru blasted heavy metal music which made Hatori have to speak up.

"Minami-kun, I hope Shigure didn't ask you anything today did he?" he yelled. Haru turned the music up louder. Minami yelled back.

"Not exactly. He just wanted to know if I could..."

The last of her sentence was drowned out by Marilyn Manson's bellowing on the radio. Hatori had the last of it. He turned the knob all the way down so that there was no more sound.

"Haru could you please keep that intensive music a little lower?" he asked.

Haru listened and kept it quiet. The car suddenly stopped in front of this big building. Momiji hopped up and down.

"Ooo we are here!" Momiji took Minami's hands and ran. "Minami-chan you have to hurry."

Momiji took off the blindfold. Minami's eyes opened wide. It was an onsen: hot springs. Momiji and Tohru then screamed.

"Happy Birthday Minami-kun!" Her eyes lit up.

"I can't believe that I'm at an onsen..." she said. A woman with light brown hair then came outside to greet them. Tohru smiled.

"Hello Ritsu-san." Minami looked at the woman. But was it really a woman? Nope, in Ritsu's case he's a man that loves to cross-dress. Ritsu then led them all to their rooms.

"Umm...Rit-san, thank you for this wonderful gift." Ritsu looked at her and smiled.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Tohru-chan and Momi-kun." He replied.

"But surely you had to do something to help. You have all of my gratitude."

Ritsu turned dark.

"I APOLOGIZE IF YOU THINK THAT I HAD GIVEN YOU THIS WONDERFUL GIFT, BUT I MUST DEGRESS. I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD FOR THIS CONFUSION." She said. Minami stepped back wide eyed. Momiji popped his head out of his and Haru's bedroom.

"Minami-Chan, Cop's and robbers are on. Come in for a look see!" he replied. Minami sweat dropped. (I don't know what is up with me and that show - )

"Sorry, Momiji-kun, but I'd rather not." Minami walked into her bedroom and lay in her bed.

'This is the best birthday ever...'she thought. Someone knocked on her door and she opened it to see someone in a Flippy outfit. (Don't even ask...)

"Ummm...Hi?" The person took the head off and it was Ritsu.

"Minami-Chan dinner is served in the main corner." He replied. Minami turned red.

"You have a main corner?! I must thank you...arrigato." she replied. (A main corner is kinda like a buffet. It is used in Britain for that name.)

"NO YOU MUST NOT THANK ME. I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS NOTION BUT I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR THANKS!"

Minami went down to the main corner for dinner, but ritsu stopped her.

"I APOLOGIZE IF I DIDN'T GIVE THIS TO YOU EARLIER GOMEN NASAI." Minami took the package.

"What is it?" she asked Ritsu.

"I APOLOGIZE TO YOU MINAMI-CHAN I DON'T KNOW WHO IT WAS FROM."

Minami opened the package and found a necklace with a cat on it.

'I wonder who this was from.' She thought. She put it on and then headed to the main corner.

(Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gomen Nasai! I forgot to update this chapter in a long time. Please review and tell me all of your idea's and compliments. I hope I didn't sound too weird in this one. He he. KMisami)


	10. The Election

Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya. That means that I do not own this story or it's characters. The only people I do own are Minami and Rei.

_- Special Thanks..._

**Pinkprincess12: **I had to make Ritsu come in sometime...well Hiro and Kisa will come later too...anyway thanx for reviewing!

**Umikotaru3: **I am so glad that you actually read chapter 9! Thank you!

That's all I have to say...for today. I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

Chapter 10: The Election.

Minami and Tohru went into the bath really late at night. It was really refreshing. It was also Minami's first open air bath. Ritsu was kind enough to deliver food to their bedrooms in the morning. Minami was wondering about the Flippy costume, but it really isn't any of her business. Really Minami stop asking it's not your problem...it's kinda my fault. I just wanted him to wear the costume.

"Hey Tohru-kun who do you think gave this to me?" Minami grabbed hold of the necklace that was sent. Tohru looked at it curiously.

"I have no clue Minami-kun." She replied.

Hatori came in the car with Ayame to go pick them up. Ayame beeped the horn a million times so they could get in the car faster. Minami covered her ears and so did everyone else.

"Ayame-san, could you please stop beeping the horn?" Minami asked. Ayame continued.

"We need to get to Shigure's and fast! Yuki has some good news!"

Everyone piled into the back seat of the car and Momiji had to sit in the trunk. Yep, I know what you are thinking...he's not kidnapped or anything he just thought it would be fun in the trunk.

"Hatori-san, why do we have to hurry to the house?" asked Tohru.

Hatori looked back at Tohru and shook his head.

"I have no clue. Ayame just suddenly insisted on going to the house." He replied. There was a knock coming from the trunk.

"I can't breath in here! Tohru-kun!" Momiji screamed.

Everyone ignored Momiji because I told them to. This is my story Momiji and not yours Muahhahahahahaha! (Ignore the insane-ness). While Momiji was screaming in the trunk, Shigure ran out of the house to both of his friends.

"Aaya? Haa-san? What brings you here?" asked Shigure.

There was a loud bang in the trunk and Haru went to open it. C'mon Haru! You always ruin my fun! Momiji came out sweaty and pale. Haru you will get it! Heed my warning!

"Umm...Momiji-kun did you hear that voice?" asked Minami looking to the sky. Momiji took out a lollipop. Haru shrugged.

"It's just Kyoko blabbing again." He replied.

What! This is an outrage! I am not blabbing! You are all baka's! Dieeeeeee! Okay enough of that...Shigure hugged his friends and did their Mabudachi trio hand signal. Shigure looked up.

"We don't have a hand signal Kyoko." He said.

Well then Shigure–san, just make one up! Oh and Haru go do something funny.

"Why?" he asked.

Just do it you irresponsible cow! Please! /_Does a face_/ Haru walks up and runs into a wall.

"Is that funny enough?" he asked.

Ummm...that's fine...I don't want you to hurt yourself. Anyway back to the story. Yuki was holding a letter with the school logo stamped across the front. Ayame bounded to his brother.

"Yuki! Your brother is here to see you on such short notice!"

Ayame went to hug him and Yuki stepped to the side which made Ayame hit himself into Minami. Poof he transformed into a snake. Minami looked down to see the harmless creature.

"I'm so sorry Ayame-san...gomen." she said. Ayame slithered on top of the sofa and curled up.

"Gure-san why is it so cold in here?" asked Ayame.

Shigure looked over to the thermostat and saw that the air condition was at 50 degrees. Well, that isn't THAT cold. Ayame you can be such a baby.

"Hey! I heard that Kyoko!" slithered ayame.

Oh well you heard me. What is the big deal? /Sigh/ I hate when this happens. Please ignore whatever I'm saying Ayame-san.

Ayame ignored me and went on. Yuki stayed as far away as he could from his older brother. Shigure turned on the radio to hear his channel. Yuki opened the envelope and confetti popped out and got into his hair. Gomen Yuki.

"It's a note from the principal saying that I am one of the candidates for the school election" replied Yuki as he tried to get out the confetti and the newly dropped glue out of his hair.

Everyone but Hatori and Shigure clapped and congratulated Yuki. Ayame transformed back into a human which made the girls turn away. When Ayame came back he told Yuki the story of when he was elected. Well, Yuki heard this one a million times so I'll get him of the hook...for now. Anyway it's a really retarded story so you readers don't have to listen. Ayame got pissed.

"I heard that!" Yuki started to laugh. Yay! Someone actually thinks that torture to Ayame is funny...well except Ayame.

Their rest of the night was fun until Kyou came downstairs. Dum Dum Dummm!

"Stop that damn orchestra music! It's giving me a fucking headache!" screamed kyou.

Gomen Kyou! You know I love you! Kyou's face turned pale and ran out of the room. What did I say?

Haru then took Minami into the kitchen and talked to her about something secret. Oooo a secret! I wanna know!

"Minami-kun," he said "Kyou has been acting very strange. I don't know if it's you or not...it also might be kyoko..."

Haru I heard what you said...Damn this is my story and it's already out of control! Wo Hoo! I love you Haru-Chan! Haru nodded.

"Hai it is Kyoko then." he replied. Then by magic a sign appeared in front of them and it said...

WARNING: This chapter was written by a baka author and must not read. She is on an extreme insane pill called **The Nuts**. Oh and not actually nuts but just the regular nuts! You know what I mean don't you? Ignore the rest of this...I'll be off!

Haru and Minami read the rest of the sign (Which was extremely inappropriate for you young readers) and then walked out of the kitchen. I must've forgotten to put that in the disclaimer. Gomen nasai!

**The next day at school...**

Yuki had to go to the office for the rules of the election. And who was there but the current president Makoto Takei! The must narcotic idiot in all of Japan. Yuki knew he would have no problem beating him and of course he also knew that Makoto used sabotage to win.

"I do not!" he screamed.

Do to you baka! Do you want Haru to beat you up like last time? Makoto turned pale. I thought so...The principal reached the two candidates and gave them the rules. There were about 5 important rules.

No sabotaging your opponent. Well, I guess that leaves out Makoto!

No feeding the Bichon Frises. Umm... what does that have to do with the election?

Posters, signs and shirts etc are allowed to be used for the campaign.

No trying to make out with Haru in the bathroom.

Leave Kyou to do the dirty work.

Well actually the list was written by me, but don't tell them otherwise. Yuki hurried to his classroom before the bell. He was rushed by girls asking for them to be his campaign committee. Of course Yuki said no...Yes Yuki that means YOU! The girl's then walked away sadly as Yuki turned them down. Tohru ran up to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun what happened in the office?" she asked.

"All I got was this list of rules." He replied. He showed Tohru and Minami the list. Minami thought it was hilarious.

"Oh my god! Who made this up?" she sneered.

"IT was made up by a really intelligent principal with a really good joke." Said Yuki.

Thank god! I thought Yuki would rat me out! You get It! Ha Ha Ha ha! -

The teacher came up to Yuki with news. He said that Yuki had a week until everyone gets to vote. Yuki has to write a speech by next week. Minami and tohru asked yuki if he needed any help with the campaign.

"Yuki-kun I can help you with the posters!" said Minami. Yuki turned around to look at Minami.

"Umm...sure Takashimi-san. You can help with the posters." Said Yuki.

Minami went to the art room and in there she saw Makoto. Makoto was surrounded by people making signs that said.

'Vote for the man who will do it right!'

And another that said.

'Would you want a woman or a man?'

Minami started to laugh. Makoto spotted her.

"What do you think you are doing Ms. Takashimi-san?" he asked.

Minami stopped laughing and looked behind her. Even the people who were working on the posters stopped. Makoto put his hands on his hips. His two assistants were hovering behind him.

"Umm...gomen if I was interrupting, but I came in here to get poster boards." She replied. Makoto got close to her face.

"Well, Well. You are helping Yuki Sohma with his campaign .How interesting." He replied.

"Please Mr. President I only came in here for something. I'll be right out in a moment." she said calmly. Makoto grabbed Minami by the arm.

"Are you sure that Yuki didn't send you here for information, Ms. Takashimi!? I will not lose to that show off!" he said. "I will use you for my sabotaging schemes, and if you don't...I'll get you suspended!"

See what did I tell you? He is a no good scheming asshole! Not to mention and arrogant son of a bitch. Makoto you know you will never get away with this...no duh it's my story.

"What did you say I was!? I will beat Yuki!" screamed Makoto.

Yeah right...no offense even though I think Yuki is kinda weird, I still want him to win this election. So shut up! Minami turned pale and ran away.

'How can this happen? I can't go against Yuki. I promised Him that I'll help him with the campaign.' She thought. She then saw kyou at his locker. She waved.

"Hey, Kyou-kun wait up." She said. Kyou turned around to see Minami smiling at him. He then noticed the necklace around her neck.

"Kyou-kun what's wrong?" she asked noticing that kyou was staring. Kyou stopped staring at the necklace.

"I heard Yuki actually got picked for the election thing." he said. Minami then thought about what Makoto had said.

'Oh...no should I tell Yuki?' she thought. Kyou was looking at her inattentively.

"Kyou-kun can you come here for a second." She said and grabbed His arm.

She took him into the auditorium where it was empty. Kyou looked surprised. Minami looked to the ground. Kyou still looked surprised.

"What the hell was that for? What is wrong?" He asked.

Minami looked at him with sad eyes. He jumped backward.

"Minami if you are going to cry just don't blame me" he said.

Haru was right. Minami knew something was wrong with Kyou. She could tell him right? Kyou and tohru were like her two best friends. But to her Kyou was more than that.

"Kyou-kun...I need to ask you something." Kyou looked at her. She was acting strange. This was not the Minami he knew.

"Am I your friend?" Kyou jumped backward. He was more shocked by both her actions and that question.

"That's a friggen retarded question! Why the fuck are you asking me this?!" he said. Minami got filled with anger.

"Kyou just answer my fucking question, god-dammit!" she said crying.

Oh my god! This is shocking shit. Kyou make sure you don't wet your pants alright?

"Why are you asking me this?" Kyou held her hand.

Minami looked into his eyes. Somehow they looked soft, and not like the hard core he usually had. These eyes made her feel lost in another world.

"Kyou-kun, Makoto the president had threatened me. He wants to win this election so bad that he would sabotage. Kyou will you please keep this a secret. Don't tell Yuki. My feature hear at this school is on the line. He said that he would get me expelled." she cried.

Suddenly kyou turned dark with hatred. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Damn that fucking bastard." He replied. He looked at Minami.

"Minami, I won't tell that Yuki anything alright." Kyou then ran away and out of the auditorium. Minami followed him out slowly.

'I know Kyou is my friend, but is he way more then that? I love him...' she thought. She then headed for class and getting ready for the next day.

Woohooo! Kyou and Minami should get down and dirty Yahoo!

"Kyoko! That will never happen!" screamed Minami.

Well, maybe....he he he.

Minami turned bright red. She looked at the sky still yelling.

"If you make us do that I'll tell the people at ! They'll have to make you change the rating!" she screamed.

I might do that beforehand....You love him! Ha ha ha now everyone will know! Everyone knows I love Haru. He's my bitch! (Just kidding!) I love you Haru!

As haru stood next to Minami by the lockers he immediately ran at the sound of someone's voice.

Damn you Haru! I still love you even if you are gay!

"I'm not gay!" he screamed.

I then transported to the story and gave Haru a little Welcome kiss. And then it was the end of chapter 10.

(Gomen...Gomen....I'm sorry for the really messed up chapter. I was kinda in a rush and hyper. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it anyway! KM)


	11. Doomed!

Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya. That means that I do not own this story or its characters. The only people I do own are Minami and Rei.

_- Special Thanks..._

**Faerie-kittie306**: Thank you for reading! I'm so glad that I have fans in this world! You are right about Kyou giving her the necklace. I didn't want to tell anyone until they asked. Gomen!

**Alcapacien**: I hope I spelt your name right...I really liked that you enjoyed my story. And yes Makoto will be beaten up eventually...he he he!

**Pinkprincess12**: You are a crazy baka! Well, so am I. I'm glad that you actually liked my messed up chapter. Muahhahhaha! O-0

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll make sure I'll update every two days okay? Anyway enjoy the story!_

Chapter 11: DOOMED!

Makoto Takei had kept a civil watch on Minami wherever she went. She even thought she had seen him in the girl's bathroom. (Eeeww!) Yuki had tried to get as many people to help him. Even Uotani and Hanajima decided to help. Kyou had been even more annoyed lately. (Isn't he always?) He wanted to help Minami out with the psychotic asshole, but who really would. Makoto always is a step ahead of everyone. (Except for Haru of course!)

"Kyou-kun we need you to help us with dinner," Said Minami "We are making fish sticks."

Kyou didn't answer. Usually he would, but today he just wasn't in the mood for fish. He was trying to make up a plan to murder Makoto. Of course, murder is everyone's solution. Just look at all the dead people nowadays!

"Kyou could you please open your door," said Shigure. "The girls need your help downstairs or else your fish will burn." He teased.

Kyou opened the door and walked past Shigure. He came into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Minami noticed his rude behavior and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Kyou-kun, what is wrong with you? Don't you want fish?" she asked.

Minami took the plate and put it in front of Kyou's face. He stared at it for a moment and then pushed it away.

"I'm not really in the mood." As he headed up the steps, Minami dropped the plate and followed him.

"Kyou-kun wait," Minami held the door open and Kyou turned around.

"What do you want? Give the damn fish to Yuki. Let the friggen rat have it." He said. Minami looked at him angrily.

"Why are you acting like you have a stick up your ass today? Kyou you are never this mean so why today?" she asked.

Kyou looked at her startled. He punched his fist into the mattress as he sat down.

"Minami, you wouldn't get it. Just leave me alone."

Minami sat down next to him. She grabbed his hands with hers. Kyou looked at her startled. His eyes opened wide. Her actions were odd.

"Kyou, you can tell me anything." She said.

Kyou bowed his head over. He then grasped her hands firmly within his. Minami blushed suddenly.

"Do you want me to get that asshole of a president out of your way?" he asked. Minami looked at him.

"I don't want you to hurt him or anything..." Kyou got angry.

"Minami, don't act stupid! That bastard will expel you if I don't!" Minami took her hands away form his and walked to the door.

"Kyou, I don't give a fuck what you do, but please don't worry about me anymore." She said and ran down the steps. Shigure sat down with Hatori on the couch. Minami jumped backward pointing at Hatori.

"When did he get here?!" she asked. Shigure smiled.

"Just now, Minami-kun." Shigure replied. Hatori got up and stared up the steps.

"What was Kyou saying up there? We heard you two screaming?" asked Tohru.

Minami shook her head remembering about what had just happened. She shouldn't have screamed at him like that. He didn't mean to make her mad.

"Oh, it was noting Tohru. Kyou was just pissed at Yuki." Yuki walked in the room with a newspaper. He looked at Minami.

"What did I ever do to that baka neko?" he asked. Hatori came up to Minami and whispered something in her ear.

'Minami-kun, make sure Kyou doesn't fall in love with you. He seems extremely odd and sure that it must be it.' He whispered. 'Just in case he does fall in love with you, it would just make him angrier to hear that Akito might erase your memories.'

Minami gasped. She didn't think what she heard was true. Hatori then said goodbye to everyone and headed out of the door. Minami ran hurriedly after him.

"Hatori-san wait!" Hatori looked back to see Minami. She had her hands held onto her cat necklace.

"Hatori-san, does Akito think that it would be a wiser decision to erase them?" she asked. Hatori nodded.

"He had talked to me this morning and he is deciding. I really hope it doesn't come out that way. It would all turn chaotic for kyou." He replied.

"Why do you think Kyou would fall in love with me?" She asked. Hatori took out his umbrella as it began to rain.

"Think about it Minami-kun. He never acted like this before, until you came. Ask him why he had given you that necklace." he replied and got into the car. He rolled the window down.

"Don't worry Minami-kun. You will get through anything if you put your mind to it." He sped off. Minami looked at the necklace and caressed it.

'This was given to me by Kyou? That means that he does feel the same...' she thought.

She looked up to his window to see that he was staring back at her. She smiled. Dripping wet she made it back into the house. Tohru, Shigure and Yuki had to go out to replace the tea maker Tohru had overused. Before they got into the car, shigure came back into the house.

"Minami-kun, do you want to come with us? We are going to Sears?" said shigure form the front door. Minami ran from the kitchen and into the front hall.

"Actually I rather stay here." She said.

"Suit yourself," he replied getting into the car. "We are off to see vivacious high school girls!" he screamed from the front seat.

Minami closed the door behind her as the car sped away. She was in the house alone with Kyou. But of course he was locked up in his bedroom. Minami knocked on his door.

'I have to ask him...' she thought. The door was unlocked so she turned the doorknob. Kyou was sitting by the window sill. He turned his attention to Minami.

"Kyou-kun I wanted to show you this." She replied. His eyes turned to the cat on the necklace. She smiled at it and cradled it gently.

"I wanted to know if it was from you, on my birthday." She said.

"Why the hell did you think it was from me?" he asked. Minami lay down next to him. Staring at the cat on her necklace.

"I thought it was you, because it reminds me of a very special person. One of my very best friends." She replied. Kyou suddenly turned gentile, caring as he grabbed Minami by the arm.

"Minami I...." Minami ignored Kyou and turned to the window.

"Kyou, I wanted to tell you this for a long time," she looked at him with her eyes about to water. "I don't care if you think I am foolish, But I love you so very much."

Kyou blushed. He was startled. Minami looked at him.

"Kyou if you never had the curse and you felt the same. I would hold onto you forever." Minami walked out of the room. Kyou didn't care. She just blurted it out. Kyou didn't love her. Or did he?

THE NEXT DAY DURING SCHOOL...

Minami avoided Kyou any way imaginable. In the hallways she would find him looking for her. She felt like an idiot. She was a little black haired idiot. Tohru noticing both Kyou and Minami's change in nature had a meeting with Haru and Yuki. (Momiji was sick from **the nuts**. Yep the same stuff I was on last week!)

"Haru-san, There is something terribly strange with Kyou and Minami-chan." Said tohru. Haru nodded.

"It seems as if they are trying not seeing each other. Did they have any fights recently?" he asked Tohru. Tohru pondered this and came up with what happened the day before.

"They were yelling at each other upstairs yesterday. Minami-chan didn't look upset though." she said. Yuki sat reading the letter he had received from his department of fans.

"I'm not worried about the baka, but I am worried about Minami-san." Said Yuki. Makoto then came down the hall with the school marching band. They were playing a really ridiculous song.

_Yuki sucks, he hates hockey pucks...he loves Tohru's cock and he says no for the stock._

Yuki stood there glued to the ground. The Tohru's cock thing had shaken him up. It made Haru have an outburst Dum Dum Dummmmmmm!

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT TOHRU"S COCK IN ONE OF YOUR FRIGGEN CAMPAIGN SONGS? YUKI WILL NOT TOLLERATE THIS SHIT! AND NETHER WILL I! YOU FUCKING ARROGANT BITCH!"

As usual Yuki held Haru back from killing Makoto. Makoto sneered at Yuki before he had the whole band squirt silky string all over his uniform. Haru then woke up from being black.

"What had just happened?" he asked. "Don't tell me that I kissed Kyoko again..."

Nope to Haru's content we did not make out right then and there, even though his black side is soo sexy! Oh no **the nuts** came back! Yuki just looked at the remainder of the day and realized that until he does something quickly or he will be doomed!

(Hope you loved chapter 11! Weeeeeeeee! - I think Kyou and Minami should get down and dirty and so will I with my Haru! Only joking...LOL. Review and tell me your suggestions. I hope to receive them soon! KM)


	12. A Gentile touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and the only time I do is when I'm on crack. No actually I never owned it. The story belongs to Natsuki Takaya and not me. I also don't own 'Take me away' either. It was my friend's poem.

_Well, this will be the last chapter to this story. Yesterday, I finally got to watch the Fruits Basket anime. I realized that there is another girl named Minami, but she is in Yuki's fan club. Just to tell you my Minami is not the same girl, for anyone who is confused. And this chapter is indeed a lime, no lemons. I never go that far unless it's Fushigi Yuugi. Please treat my last chapter kindly. We will meet again!_

Chapter 12: A gentile touch.

"Minami, wait!"

Kyou walked passed the art room and cornered Minami by the front door. She looked him in the eye and began to sob. He could refuse her and still be in her mind. Nothing ever mattered. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her from leaving.

"Kyou let go of me! I know when I'm not wanted so let go!"

She ripped his hand from her arm and began to run. She ran past the teacher's parking lot, and then the convenience store. She suddenly stopped. A voice she recognized was behind her.

"Minami, why would you be out here at this time?" she recognized this to be Hatori. He sat near his car with a lighter in one hand, and a cigarette box in the other. He was parked near the overpass. The place Tohru had finally met Haru. He got up and walked to her.

"Ha...hatori." she sputtered "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my why back to the main Sohma estate." He replied. "Shouldn't you be heading over to Shigure's after school?"

Minami fell over gripping Hatori's leg. She cried making Hatori uncomfortable. She held him, making sure he didn't transform.

"Hatori, am I repulsive? Will I ever have a chance with Kyou?" she muttered.

"Minami, clam down. What do you mean?" he asked.

"I listened to what you said, and I do feel that Kyou is an important person in my life. That is the same way you felt with Kanna, isn't it? I told him that I love him, Hatori what do I do? He didn't even respond. He doesn't love me back." she cried.

Hatori looked at her shocked. This was not the smiling Minami he always saw. This was no the Minami he respected. She completely broke down not thinking about the world around her. All she thought about was how he rejected her, which was not the case.

Hatori grabbed Minami and lifted her into the front seat of the car. She kept whispering, muttering the same sentence.

"He...hates me...he'll never love me..."

Hatori turned on the radio. Just as he was about to drive her to Shigure's, she stopped him. She latched onto his arm and with a poof, he transformed into a seahorse. Minami just stared at him for a second, without a reaction until...

"Oh my god! Water? Seawater? What do you want Hatori?" she freaked out.

All he thought silently was why all women had the same reaction seeing hi as a seahorse. Was it that all the women were insane? No, he couldn't say that about Kanna or Tohru. Maybe Minami, but that was it.

There was another poof and Hatori was back and naked. Minami quickly turned away and threw him his clothing. It took about 10 minutes for him to get them back on. Have you ever tried changing in the car? Nope it's too hard.

"Minami, Kyou doesn't hate you. Have you noticed his strange behavior? I've been there once too." He said. "Kyou loves you Minami. I can tell. You just have to let him say it his own way."

When they got to the driveway, Minami saw Kyou waiting for her patiently on the steps. Hatori nudged her out since she was frozen in place. Suddenly there was a ringing sound and Hatori's cell phone began to ring. The moment he picked it up, his face blanched.

Minami headed inside and past Kyou. He got pissed off, thinking that she was avoiding him. When she got into her room, Kyou followed her and locked the door. They finally stood face to face. Minami was nervous, her face turning red. She backed up into her bed and fell over with Kyou on top of her. She blushed.

"Minami, why are you avoiding me?" he asked gently. His arm held him from transforming into a cat. His eyes were serious and he showed no fear.

"Kyou...I...I'm afraid." She whispered.

Kyou looked at her with clueless. He didn't know what she was talking about. He leaned over to her face and stroked it with his hand. She moved out of the way, not to hurt him.

"Kyou, I'm not supposed to fall in lov..."

Kyou grabbed her close to him just before he planted a kiss on her lips. There was a poof and he sat in her lap. The orange cat just looked her in the eyes. Minami didn't know what had just happened. Did Kyou just kiss her? She put her hands to her face covering herself from blushing.

"Kyou...did you..."

Kyou snuggled within her chest. Rubbing his fur all over her and purring.

"Minami, I love your smell." He said.

She blushed even more. She picked Kyou up by the arms and planted a kiss upon his nose. She then hugged him tight. She lay there for a second with no interruptions. Minami then let him go and laid him on the floor. She laughed.

"You know Kyou?" she said. "I've always wanted a cute kitty."

Kyou growled. He jumped onto her bed and turned away. Minami looked startled. She poked Kyou in the back playfully.

"Kyou, are you mad at me?" she whined.

"Just don't call me cute." He snarled. "I hate that."

Before Minami leaned over to hug the cat, there was another poof, and Kyou changed back. Minami was pushed off of the bed and stared at a naked Kyou. She turned away covering her eyes.

"Umm...Kyou shouldn't you get clothes on?" she asked.

She then felt a tight hand pull her into a kiss. Kyou had put on his pants, but his shirt was left on the floor in shambles. She felt his soft lips deepen the kiss so she went on. He cupped her chin within his hand and let go. She blushed. Kyou pulled her head towards his chest and hugged her once more.

"Minami I love you so much." He said.

She cuddled up with the cat on the floor sleeping. He kept kissing her on the cheek. It didn't matter if Kyou was different. They now were together. The door to the room opened. Hatori came rushing in. He noticed the cat and Minami sleeping so he nudged her to wake up. Her eyes opened and saw Hatori hovering above her.

"Hatori what is it?" she gently pushed Kyou away, not to wake him up.

"Akito wants you to come with me to the main house."

"What do you mean Hatori?" she said shakily.

"He's giving me the order. "He replied. Minami looked at Kyou still on the ground and then at Hatori. She began to cry. She grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hatori, no! Please I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget Kyou!"

"We have no choice, but to listen to Akito."

Minami was blindfolded as the reached Akito's room. When they opened up the door, Akito was sitting by the window, playing with the unusual white bird. He turned his head and finally noticed Minami. He smirked and walked her way.

"Now, Minami you know why you are here?" he sniggered. "Do you?" he said more fiercely.

She nodded. He walked around her in circles, like a hawk circling its prey. Minami wondered what might happen next. She knew Akito wasn't as kind as most people thought he was.

"Hatori, erase her memories now." He said calmly.

Akito saw the fear in her eyes. She whispered out loud.

"Akito, you know this is wrong...I love Kyou...It must be sad to... be in this position..."

Akito grabbed her by the shirt and threw her at the wall.

"Don't you talk to me?" He rounded on Hatori. "Hatori erase her memories!"

Hatori staggered to where Minami was sitting, crying in the corner of the room. Akito was trying to clam himself down. He watched intensively.

"Hatori..." Minami whispered. "Tell Kyou...for me that I love him very much...no matter if he had a curse or not...tell him please." Hatori placed his hand on her forehead.

"Goodbye..."

There was a flash of light and everything was over. Hatori picked Minami up and brought her outside and called her cousin. She picked up the other line.

'Hello.'

'This is Hatori Sohma, Minami is here and she needs a ride to your house.'

'Alright and what do you want me to do about it?' she asked.

'She lost her memory and needs your help to drive her there. Don't tell her about me though.'

The moment Kyou found out about Minami it was too late. At school she was escorted by a couple of people so that she would not be seen with the Sohma's. Kyou would lock himself up in his room each night, not to be seen. Her memories would never return. He would sneak to Minami's dojo and look through her window just to see her.

'So.' He thought 'This is how it all ends.'

_Oh no! I'm thinking of making a sequel since I really didn't like the ending of this, so review to tell me all of your suggestions...I really would like to hear them...anyway like I said I will see you soon...In the Future! Muahahahaha! Also if you enjoyed this story I have another called Unleashed...it's still running and it will take a loooooong time to finish thank you everyone! KMisami_

**Credits...**

**I dedicate this story to Shikono Asagiri for her love of Kyou!**

**Thank you Pinkprincess12!**

**Thank You Alcapacien!**

**Thank you everyone who took there time reading this story!**

**And thank you my favorite fan... Faerie-kittie306!**

Extras.....The idiots club!

KYOKO the author

KYOKO: Welcome to the idiot's club. I made an extra's section for those with no lives! Only kidding if you want to know.

KYOU: How stupid are you?

KYOKO: I don't know...Let me check...#checks#

KYOU: You really are stupid!

TOHRU: Oh! I never knew this is an extras section. Am I intruding?

KYOKO: Actually no Tohru. You are just in time to see...KYOU"S MOST EMBARASSING MOMENTS! Muahahahhahaha!

#shows pictures of Kyou, getting his ass kicked by Yuki, getting Minami to fall on him in gym, Getting hit in the head by a chair, getting attacked by a killer moose, Kagura chasing him around and almost choking him to death, and again Yuki kicking his butt.#

KAGURA: Yay! I'm in this!

YUKI: Kyoko I think kyou is now about to kill you...

KYOKO: Umm...I guess soo...

KYOU: I'm GONNA KILL YOU!

#Chases Kyoko around the room#

KAGURA & TOHRU: Okay see you later in the sequel! # Sings Toxic by Britney Spears#


End file.
